Let Them In!
by Bon929
Summary: "Homeworld would never stop until everything on earth was gone... but they missed us, so now we are alone... together... forever"
1. Chapter 1

**Let them in!**

 **Fall Down, Get Back Up!**

 **(** **Connie's pov)**

I walked up the stairs to the temple. I had grown a lot since my 18th birthday last week, so I didn't notice how close the top of the door was. I smacked my head on the frame and fell back down the stairs. Steven ran out of the temple.

"CONNIE!" He screamed as he jumped down the stairs to me.

He picked me up, brought me into the temple and sat down on the couch with me in his arms. I had a broken arm and a few bruises, which he quickly healed but when he got to my arm it was clearly too painful to touch. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He lent his head down to my and kissed me…

I felt every nerve tingle and every muscle tense but I could also feel every scratch, every sore spot and injuring that I had on my body, heal. It felt great…

"Wow…" he smiled down at me. I sat up, my arm felt so much better and stronger.

I looked at my hand, it felt softer and I realised he healed callouses.

"Thanks, now when I sword fight, my hand will hurt" I said jokingly.

"I like it when you have soft hands" he whispered as he kissed my hand

"Besides, while you fix your hand, I can protect you". Steven spoke as he bowed down in front of me and kissed my hand again. I smile demonically as I rolled back off the couch and grabbed my sword and took a battle stance.

"Then prove it" I said with a smirk, he smiled and with a swift movement he summoned his shield and jumped at me. I panicked and swung my sword as hard as I could…

The sword shattered against his shield, shards flew everywhere.

Steven pushed me down onto the couch just as the shards flew into the walls. I looked up at him.

"Steven?" He looked at me, then realised he was on top of me and jumped up. I giggled, stood up, walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks Steven"

"Um your welcome, but you should be more careful" I looked around and saw the damage.

"oh Steven, I'm so sorry. I broke heaps of your stuff."

"It's not just that Connie, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt or worse" I looked down feeling guilty and then remembered my sword,

"My sword!"

I ran over to the handle and looked down at it sadly. Pearl gave it to me for my birthday and I really liked it.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Connie" Steven said as I sat on the floor.

"No, it's my fault, I started it and I'm the one who hit your shield too hard. "I said feeling guilty. He smiled sadly at me, I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Whelp I should go find pearl so I can get a sword to practice with." I exclaimed trying to sound optimistic.

"Wait! I have an idea..."

He sprinted into his room (rose's room). As he ran out I saw what he was holding and smiled, he's so thoughtful.

"Milady, I bestow upon you my moth… I mean, my sword… again."

"Oh Steven, thank you… again." he chuckled.

"

You're welcome my Connie." I blushed and looked into his eyes as I leant in and…

" CONNIE?" I heard Pearl call out as she opened her door, I jumped back.

"Connie, we really must be…"

As she talked I looked over at Steven. He was blushing so much. Then I realised I was blushing more than him so I jumped on the couch to cover my face. I think Steven found it funny because he burst into laughter and jumped on top of me. He landed on me with a thud, winding me.

"Uh! Steven! Get off me!" I said hysterically laughing. We played around until...

"STEVEN! CONNIE!" Pearl shrieked over our laughter, we went quiet and looked at us.

"You two! The world is always needing help and they need us all to save them not laugh and play arou-" she was silenced by Garnet placing a hand on her shoulder

"Shhh, trust me they will stop playing around soon. I'm sure of it" She said as she tilted her glasses down and winked at us, (Foreshadowing)Steven and I just looked at each other and shrugged…

Then Steven pounced on me and started tickling me. God, I love him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets Go Drinking!**

 **(Steven's pov)**

As she stepped out of the change room I made for her in my room, I literally (figuratively - whatever that means) died, she was wearing a beautiful, dark red, one strap cocktail dress. Her hair was clipped to one side hanging over her shoulder with a rose quartz incrusted clip.

"I'm sorry Connie, we're gonna have to stay in my bubble the whole night so I can keep an eye on you..." I spoke jokingly as she glared at me.

"Steven Quartz Universe! Do I sense some jealousy in your voice?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Pfft no… I just don't want creeps hitting on you." I pouted.

"Aww Steven, if someone hits on me on can bubble them away." she teased as she spun around in her high heels.

I was taking her out for her first drink. She wasn't sure about bringing me because on my 18th birthday I tried to kiss Sadie. (Something I'm not proud of) Connie ended up punching me out and leaving.

We broke up for one week and I was so depressed that I didn't notice a monster about to hit Connie and she got knocked out for 3 days. I didn't sleep for the whole time and when she woke up I was crying in a ball on the side of the bed, she called Pearl over and they put me into the bed and Pearl explained what happened. I guess she forgave me because a week later she gave me a special birthday present…;)

We were going to the warehouse that we went to as kids but now Sour Cream had turned it into a night club called "The Crystal Girl" after some mysterious girl who came to the warehouse, I have no idea what that's about…

"Here we are milady" I declared as I lifted here off lion. "You know you don't have lift me off" she said as I placed her down on the sand, "of course I do" I chirped as I sent lion off. "Are you sure you are ready to have your first drink?" She nodded and

Pushed past me to the door. The music was so loud I couldn't hear anything but Connie muttering something and then she dragging me into the "crystal girl." I looked around, there was no one that we knew in sight but I didn't care, tonight was about Connie and I have fun because tomorrow I was gonna do something for her that I really hope she likes.

As we walked, I saw the bar "Connie!" she didn't hear me so I just picked her up and carried her through the crowd. I don't think she cared, she just sat on my shoulder as I walked. We sat down at the bar and ordered a "sword dancer" for Connie and a "warrior "for me. We asked why they were called that and Jenny said it was because of us and how we save people all the time. She also gave them to us for free so of course we took them, Connie cheers to us and many more drinks to come. She downed it then went really quiet and looked at me, "what is this and how can I replace my blood with it?" she then jumped over and grabbed mine, "hey!" I complained.

By the time I got my drink Connie had ordered three more "sword dancers," skulled them and was a little tipsy. "Come on baby, dance with me. Woo!" she hollered and jumped on the table then started dancing. "Connie come down, you're gonna get hurt!" I said worried, "no way baby. I spent my whole life being a good girl and now that I'm an adult, I ain't ever coming down!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Go Drinking part two **Secret** **Code** Love and Tragedy

Connie had run off, into the club and she was so drunk, I knew she would do something stupid. Something stupid like sit with a group of random guys.

I was about to go over and take her home when I saw the guy sitting next to her slip something into her drink. I had to act fast but also be careful not to start a fight because although I knew that I could take all of them, I didn't want to taint the case of taking them to jail.

"Oh hey Connie, I just wanted to show you the cool drink I ordered"

"Nah steveb ths id my nw frendth"

"Stan"

"Sup"

"Michele"

"Hey"

"And my new bestie, Alex"

"Who's this asshole?"

"This is my man Steven"

I saw Connie lean into pick up her drink.

"I think you've had enough, come on lets go"

I grabbed her arm and lifted her up to guide her out.

"Hold on mate, she was sitting with us"

He started to look angary so I sat down.

"Fine let's get some more drinks then"

I had a plan so I called over the bar maid.

"Hey jenny, we'll have a 'sword dancer', a 'warrior', a 'SOS' and a 'tell SC'. Make it quick or I might lose my temper."

She looked a little confessed until she saw that I was holding Connie's arm tight.

"I'll… go get that for you right now"

She walked rather quickly to the back room.

To be continued…soon


	4. Chapter 4

**AU sorry for not updating yesterday, also, the next chapter will really start the story so don't forget to favourite and review.**

 **Let me know if there are any errors.**

 **Thanks3**

"So, Alex… what do you do for a living?" I asked so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"I work for Beach Corp." He spoke smugly.

"You mean that evil company that is polluting the earth more in one week than all the cars in Beach County in a year?!" I snapped.

"My company doesn't care if the world burns, as long as we make money." He spoke offhandedly.

"MY MOTHER DIDN'T FIGHT FOR A THOU-"

"Hey Steven, Sour cream wants your opinion on a new song." Jenny lied sounding unnervingly convincing. I looked at her with caution, glancing down at Connie.

"Hey, I'm on break. What are you guys talking about?" When I noticed her grab Connie's hand, I knew she was safe.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Sour Cream asked as I walked up to him.

"I saw that guy slip something into Connie's drink" I growled.

"Did she drink it?!" he hissed.

"No, she –" I was cut off by a yelp.

"Hey get off me!" Jenny screeched as Stan grabbed her wrists

"Let go of her!" I yelled as I threw him off and grabbed his shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Then I heard it…

"Ow!" Alex had a knife to Connie's neck.

"Let him go or your girlfriend will need a few stitches." He snarled.

"Oh, you really do not want to do that." Jenny warned, trying to hold me back.

"Oh I really do." He remarked. I was going to destroy him. Just look how scared Connie was, my Connie. She looked so frig- DID SHE JUST WINK AT ME?!

Suddenly she ducked down and swept the feet out from under the man, grabbing his knife as his head smacked the concrete.

"gentlemen should pick their flowers carefully…" She remarked, spinning the knife easily around her hands.

"-because some have thorns!" Connie snarled as her knife sliced through the air and pinned the man I had gasping for air wall by the collar of his shirt.

to be contined...

 **i lied**


	5. You can't!

Roses and thorns

"-because some have thorns!" Connie threw the knife across the room and pinned the shaking man in my hand, against the wall, across the room. She bolted towards me and leapt up, kicking Michell in the temple, plunging him into the table. I watched her knock out three guys, all twice her size, in the blink of an eye.

"Wh-but-how did yo-" I was cut off by her rolling her eyes and pecking me loving on the lips.

"Do you really think after everything we've been threw I would just run off and hang around some perverts with a bag of drugs." she growled, glaring at the men being dragged out by the cops.

"WHAT!? You KNEW?! B-but how!? You were drunk off your ass!" I exclaimed pulling my hair.

"You don't give me enough credit babe. I just pretended to be drunk after I ran into those guys." She grinned, going to walk away but I stopped her by putting my arm up.

"Connie… you can't do that… I-I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I glanced up at her.

"Oh Steven, I- I don't know what to say…. I'm sorry." She apologised hugging me sweetly.

"It's fine" I choked out, wiping a tear away.

"Let's go" I chuckled picking her up, with her giggling, carrying her back to Lion who was impatiently waiting for us.

here we go... into the story


	6. here we are again

**Connie pov**

 **Here we are again**

I was walking up the temple deck, in my training outfit, except this time my hair was cut short. After a slip up whilst training, a holo-pearl managed to slip past Steven and swung at me, cutting my hair into a shoulder length bob. Honestly, I don't hate it and Steven loves it, saying I look "edgy and flippin' gorgeous".

I get into the temple and there is a mound of trash on the warps with Lion sleeping on the top.

"What the hel-AHH!" An arm full of rubbish came shooting threw the air at me. I swung my sword masterfully threw the air. Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes, to see a cartoon cat looking back at me.

"COOKIE CAT?!" I shrieked at the ice cream rapper stuck on the end of my sword. What in the world was that doing here?

"Oh! Connie!" Steven exclaimed popping out of lion, with an apron wrapped around his built chest.

"What the hell was that?!" I snapped. He jumped, looking hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Steven, I didn't mean to snap." I quickly apologised, not meaning to ask so rudely.

"Its fine but… What are you talking about?" He asked shyly smiling.

"Well, you did just though a pile of garbage at me." I smirked as all the colour drained from his face,

"Oh I am SO sorry! Are you hurt?" He started climbing all over me, looking for any sign of injury. Until he got to my face and pulled me into a kiss.

"Well your lips aren't broken so I'd say your fine" He smirked.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, peaking over his shoulder at the pile.

"Just doing some spring cleaning, Lion was starting to smell." He replied. Then a look of realisation came over his face.

"I got you something." He whispered sweetly, handing me a dress.

"It's really nothing."

"Steven, I love it… You're the best!" I cheered, jumping into his arms. He spun me around and set me down.

"Go shower and try it on, I have a surprise for you." He told me whilst gently pushing me toward the bathroom door. I flipped around, getting millimetres from his lips, slipping my hand up behind him and playing with the seam of his pants.

"Wanna join me?" I flirted seductively, our lips brushing together. He smirked and leant forward, kissing me tamely on the lips.

"Sorry princess but we don't have time for any fun. Unfortunately, we have reservations at 'le crab shack'." He chuckled walking into his room in the temple. I pouted but brushed it off so I could enjoy the night.

…

When I got out of the shower I saw Steven sitting on the couch patiently waiting for me. He was in a pitch-black tux with a pink tie and pocket square and lace up dark brown shoes.

I was in a blood red, floor length gown, hair dawned with a rose-pink clip. Boy, would we look out of place at a 2 star, beach restaurant.

We headed off laughing and having a great time chatting and walking hand in hand.

…..

 **Trust me you do not want to miss what comes next…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something pink**

 **No ones pov**

They got home and sat down on the couch, exhausted after walking home through the sand. It wasn't that late when they left, maybe 9/9:30.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, but what was the occasion?" She inquired, lying back onto his lap.

"Sorry strawberry, but that's a surprise" He lifted her up and set her down on the warp pad.

"We going somewhere?" Connie asked, putting her shoes back on.

"Nope just need a flat surface to dance on" he answered, taking my hand and spinning Connie on her heels then dipping her. With flash, Stevonnie was standing on the warp.

"I'm here? what are you up to Steven?" come on let's go.

She walked into Steven rose and as far as the eye could see, there were statues of different things they had done together.

Stevonnie unfused and Connie fell to the ground, covering her mouth in shock.

"Steven… what is this?" Connie asked but Steven didn't speak, he just grabbed her hand and lead her threw the gallery of memories. One the left, there was a bunch of different sized and coloured bubbles. They were all different shades of pink, all a few shades lighter or darker then Stevens bubble.

"The day we met…" she murmured, slowing down but Steven continued to lead her through the displays.

They walked for what felt like an eternity. Passing so many memories, like when they first fused, when he asked her out and their first date. Threw all of this, Steven stayed silent, simply leading her around.

Then came a door that was covered in roses, it was beautiful.

"Wow Steven what is this?" he glided past her and opened the door, ushering her threw.

"Oh my god…"

 **HahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Ill post on Fridays from now on soooooo… bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back** **enjoy** **…**

Connie's pov

"Oh, my god…"

"Connie Maheswaren, from the moment you dropped that glow bracelet, the second you didn't realise you had dropped it. I knew, I knew I had to find you, find out who you were, what your name was, find the girl who shone brighter than the bracelet. He knelt down in front of me.

"I had to find you…. So, my Connie. Will you be a part of my universe… forever." Steven lifted out a little box and revealed the rosy pink ring inside.

"O-oh my god Steven, yes yes of course I will! WITH EVERY BONE IN MY BODY YES!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I tackled him, rapping my arms around him.

"There is no one in the galaxy that I would rather be with than you." I whispered out of breath, tears still pour down onto his shirt.

"I love you Connie Maheswaren" He spoke, burying his face in my hair.

"I do believe you mean Connie _Universe_." He peered up at me with wonder in his eyes.

" _Connie Universe_ …. Wow" He whispered.

"It's perfect"


	9. hmmmmmmmmm

The next chapter was gonna come out but I wasnt sure if u guys even want me to contine so let me know


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry about the wait I had a big week.**

 **cold feet**

"Onononono I cannot do this!" I wasn't getting cold feet, trust me. I love Connie and would do everything in my power to make sure she's happy. I'm just… nervous.

"What if I mess up?"

"RAWWWAH"

"I know Lion, she'll love me no matter what… BUT WHAT IF I TRIP OVER AND TEAR HER DRESS AND HER PARENTS FORBID ME FROM EVER SEEING HER AGAIN!" True panic, that all this was, _ha ha yeah_... I may have resorted to venting to Lion. He was a good listener but not much for advice.

"Is that really the only thing that could go wrong?" Oh, and Peridot and Lapis were here too, lucky me…

"She might decide all the dangers of marrying a magical boy, who has a whole race of super powerful space rocks after him and everyone he loves, out ways how good her short life could be with you." Peridot was _just_ _ **so**_ _helpful_.

"Hmmm… speaking of which, won't it be weird in a few years considering you will stay looking 20 and she'll be a wrinkly old woman?"

"Oh actually, we talked about that a few years ago. We figured out that I will just age with her until…"

That's something I hadn't thought about. When Connie… isn't with me anymore, I won't know how to go on. I felt my eyes start to hurt and tear up.

"Steven! I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything." Peridot and Lapis were at my side so fast. Like I said, I was so lucky.

"It's fine, I just…thought about something I didn't like." I mumbled softly, wiping my eyes.

"Was it about the wedding?" Lapis asked hugging me.

"…Yes." I didn't want to think about it anymore little loan talk about it.

"I promise everything will go perfect" Suddenly I got a kiss on the cheek.

"CONNIE! I-uh didn't know y-you were um… listening" I stuttered hoping she didn't hear too much.

"Well I was and I hope Peridot," she glanced over at her menacingly "realises that I would never leave you over a little danger and a bounty on my fiancés head" she kissed me sweetly and turned to leave.

"Bye Mr Universe."

She's perfect


	11. sorrysorrysorry

well shit

sorry but my word just fucked up and i cant type on that anymore so just give me a little to sort it

(and maybe go read my other story "kinky kitty" while you wait

3 love ya -bon929


	12. Bubble Buddies Part 1

_I can't do this._

 _I can't do this._

 _What if he decides not to show?_

 _What if she decides not to show?_

 _No._

 _No._

 _She would never…_

 _But what if he does..._

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Connie?" The white gem turned the limo down to the beach. _This is where we met, and where Steven and I will have the happiest day of my life._ Connie slouched in the leather covered lounge behind Pearl. The Beach City Spa did her hair up in a high bun, with silver thread braided through. _I guess saving the town does have its upsides._

"Connie?"

"Do you think Steven is as nervous as I am?" She blurted out.

"Ha! Of course he is. It's Steven, he gets nervous every time you call or tell him you wanna do anything the would put you in the line of fire. I can see it in his eyes, Connie. He's been literally on his way to being brutally executed by a group of vengeful matriarchs and still made sure to turn around and tell you he loves you. Not us, his family, but you. Because he knows we love him and that we know he loves us. But you? He will never take the chance that you might not know he loves you."

"How do you know he said that to me and not all of us? As a whole?" _Pearl spoke like she was certain, but Steven never told us how he felt at any point, just how he got back, and what he discovered._

"Because the entire time he spoke, his eyes didn't leave you, not for a second. He was explaining to you why he was leaving so you would know he had no choice"

 _Oh my gosh. She's right. I remember him looking at me but I could see him while he told us he was leaving us forever. He was my only friend. Everything good that ever happened to me, happened because he was there. My confidence, my happiness, and even my family. It was all because of him._

"Thank you Pearl."

"Hey, Amethyst?"

"What up bud?" We were putting the finishing touches on the isle. _She'll be here soon._

"Steven?"

"Do you think she'll come?"

"Hey, I don't know how you are in bed how am I supposed to- OUCH." _I can not believe her! Here I am, trying to get some comfort and all she can do is... say… THAT._

"Amethyst! That's not what I meant."

"Well, then what did yo- _oh_ … Really?" _Really?! What does she mean by 'Really?'_

"Steven that's hilarious!"

"What?"

"Do you seriously think she isn't head over heels for you?!" She was on the floor, in tears, laughing.

"Kind of!"

"Steven! She has almost gotten herself killed 5 times since you proposed just trying to stop you from getting anywhere near the fight! She really is your knight... "

"Yeah but-"

"Shhhh, I've been around Ruby and Sapphire about 3000 years longer than you _and_ Pearl with Rose, Rose with Greg and now you two. Trust me. She loves you."

"But-"

"Oh and I can hear her talking to Pearl about how nervous she is, in the Limo"

"Amethyst!" She strolled away cackling.

The music started.

The bridesmaids walked.

First the maid of honor, Pearl, then Amethyst, Peridot and finally Lapis.

Then the best man, Lars, who was tearing up the whole way. I hadn't seen him cry like this since his by Peedee, Onion and finally the flower girl.

Pumpkin.

I stood ready to pass out at the end of the isle. My legs were as stiff as rocks. Quick, look at something. I glanced down at the front row. Connie's mother gave a comforting smile. You have no idea how hard I've worked to make her know how much Connie means to me. Steven, I know you love her, but if she ever gets hurt because you didn't care. You are wasting a blessing and I will truly pity you. I still hear her voice whenever Connie fights.

Notes like wind chimes fill the air. The smell of vanilla and roses joins the salty scent of the beach breeze. Wait, that's her! A delicate veil covers her raven hair, the shimmer of her pastel blue heels adorned with jewels and sequins shine over the navy blue isle. Her dress… I've never seen something more beautiful on a more stunning woman. Shere powder blue and white silky fabric falls over a white satin bodice. A sweetheart neckline, strapless with a ball gown like a skirt that cascades down.

Don't fucking cry Steven! I swear to god!

Wait! no , I'm not ready!

"Connie, breathe. You're ok. You look gorgeous." Sadie should have been one of my bridesmaids but she really wanted to worry about me first.

 _There's the music… oh my goodness, that's… the song we danced to the first time we fused._

 _Our song._

 _Steven chose this for me to hear on the best day of my life._

 **He's perfect.**


End file.
